Wandering Love
by Dreamseer VeeTee
Summary: Hiei is suddenly kidnapped by a gang of demons planning to sacrifice him, it's up to Kurama to save him. HieiKurama
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer's Note: I don't own YuYu Hakusho. ;_; 

**Warnings: This is yaoi. **

Yeah, that means that one guy will be on top of another guy. You have a problem with that, I don't want your crap. -_- End of story

**There will also be rape later one in the story.**

Without further ado, enjoy the story.

Chapter One

Kurama stared at the window at where the rain was pouring dismally down on the earth.  His mood matched the weather.

            Lightning cracked the black sky in half, and blinded him for a moment. He knew he should have tried to go back to sleep, but Kurama was tired of being haunted by the same nightmares over and over.

            Nightmares of Hiei.

            It had been three weeks with no word from him.

            Three weeks since Kurama had tried to tell Hiei he loved him.

            Three weeks since Hiei had taken off, leaving Kurama feeling confused and hurt.

            And three weeks since nightmares of Hiei had plagued him during the nights.

            He felt as though he had fallen to the brink of insanity. Kurama had searched for the fire youko with almost no success. Kuwabara and Yusuke had aided him his in quest, but they had also had no results.

            Kurama pressed his hand to his face. He knew he shouldn't have tried to tell Hiei his feelings; Hiei considered emotions a weak point.

            Tears pressed hard again his eyes, but a knock suddenly shattered his thoughts of Hiei apart.

            "Who is it?" Kurama questioned, wondering who would be visiting this late.

            "It's us," a voice Kurama recognized replied.

            The redhead composed himself, and hurried to the door.

            Yusuke and Kuwabara stood on the threshold, both looking tired, yet worried.

            "Koenma wishes to speak with us," Yusuke spoke, trying to suppress a yawn.

            "This late?" Kurama asked, a bit surprised.

            "It's about Hiei," Yusuke answered a tad hesitantly.

            "Yeah, it seems the short fry isn't hiding like we thought he was," Kuwabara continued, yawning and stretching. 

            "Is he okay?" Kurama asked, as he went for a jacket.

            Kuwabara shrugged, and Yusuke didn't reply.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~*

            Kurama tried not to look nervous.

            He failed miserably.

            Koenma was still in his nightclothes when the three boys arrived, accompanied by Botan.

            "Oh good you're all here..." Koenma said, somewhat distracted.

            "What's up with short stuff? Did he finally piss somebody off enough that they aimed a few attacks at his head?" Kuwabara smirked. "Just kidding," he said added as an afterthought to Kurama.

            Kurama didn't reply as he watched Koenma pace nervously.

            "There is a group of youkos that call themselves the Hanabis," Koenma suddenly began.

            The trio frowned at him, not sure what he was getting at.

            "We haven't heard from them for awhile, and we were relieved. They are a powerful group, and we really didn't have anyway to defend ourselves against them. It seems that they were binding their time however."

            Kuwabara and Yusuke glanced at each other, and shrugged.

            "They practice an odd ritual, 'The Curse of the Thousand'. It's a dark ritual that requires the blood torture and then sacrifice of a thousand youkos. There are many details to each sacrifice, including days, times, stages of the moon, personality of the sacrifice,  beliefs of the sacrifice, appearance, powers.... Anything you can think of is named in eventually one of the sacrificial rituals... But it seems that this group is on their thousandth sacrifice."

            "But how can that be?" Kurama questioned, surprised.  "What will happen if they do unleash the power of that curse?"

            "They have been working on the curse for many years, but we believed that would forgot it, as any other group that has attempted it has.  As for the powers of the curse..." Koenma shuddered. "They would be unstoppable if they do succeed in their last sacrifice."

            "Then let's stop them before they nab the next damn sacrifice," Yusuke said, crossing his arms.

            "It's too late. To stop them, you'll have to steal their sacrifice from underneath their noses," Koenma replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

            "Great! We get to fight off a few dumb asses, save some hot chick sacrifice, and be a hero again." Kurama said with a grin.

            Koenma stared at him.

            "There will be a thousand youkos of greater power then you've fought before guarding the sacrifice. And the sacrifice is no 'hot chick'. It's Hiei."

            Kurama felt his heart stop.

            "...Hiei?" he whispered.

            "I'm afraid so," Koenma replied in a grave voice. "If you don't stop this group from sacrificing Hiei in exactly two weeks... I'm afraid there will be no hope left for any of us."

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~~~*

            Pain exploded in Hiei's head as one of his captors hit hard across the face.

            "Don't even think about escaping bitch.," his attacker hissed.

            Hiei snarled in contempt at the youko, but didn't reply. He knew he was outnumbered, and didn't stand a chance.  His sword had been taken from him, his hands bound, and oddly enough so was his power.  During the day he was commanded to walk, and during the night his legs were also bound.

            He didn't know what was going on.  A group of these thugs had gained up on him a week ago, and since then they had been marching him all across this world for no apparent reason. 

            Hiei had been in some bad situations, but this had to be one of the worse. To be surrounded by hundreds of youkos, that were not only powerful, but smart, to have his defenses again, and not having any body know where the hell he was. It seemed to be a pretty much hopeless situation.

            But being the fire demon he was, he wasn't going to give in to these idiots without a fight.

            Another blow was suddenly delivered to his stomach.

            "Sleep bitch." 

            Hiei shut his eyes, trying to ignore the pain that was eating away at him.  He could take pain, yes. But it was beginning to hurt after having not treated wounds for a week, and having no powers to help him. He felt like a damn human.

            Sleep began to creep into the corners of his mind, and a name spread through his thoughts as he lost consciousness.

            '_Kurama...'_

*~~~~~~~~~~~*

            "How the hell are we going to find these guys?" Yusuke grumbled as he brushed aside a branch from a tree.

            "There's a thousand of them.  They can't be that hard to spot Urameshi." Kuwabara replied.

            Kurama followed behind the two without comment. They had started off after the Hanabis as soon as they could, only waiting to grab essential supplies. The trio was trekking through the vast lands of the demon world, looking for any signs of the demon group.

            To be honest, Kurama couldn't believe this was happening. A few weeks ago, he had been holding Hiei in his arms, thinking that nothing would ever separate them. Now he was on a mission to save Hiei's life.

            Kurama wondered how Hiei was. Did he know what was happening?  Were they torturing him already?

            He was scared.

            For the first time in awhile, pure terror penetrated Kurama's soul.

            If he lost Hiei... he didn't know what he would do.

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~~~~*

            A kick in the lower back was what awoke Hiei. He groaned, and felt somewhat hoist him to his feet.  Hiei blinked wearily as he stared at the demon that had woken him and was now cutting the bindings on Hiei's ankles.

            "Get moving bitch,"  he hissed, prodding Hiei in the back when he was done.

            "I have a name you know," Hiei growled.

            "Yeah I know." the other male laughed. "It just doesn't matter."

            Then he swiftly went to kick Hiei's legs. Hiei jumped up quickly, avoiding the kick.

            "Think you're such a tough guy?" the youko suddenly snarled, grabbing Hiei up by the front of his shirt. "You won't be by the time we're through with you, I promise you that _Hiei."_

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

            "Why are these guys walking for over two weeks to sacrifice Hiei?" Kuwabara grumbled, as he gulped down some water.

            "It's all part of the rituals," Kurama explained.  "They can't just sacrifice him on the spot, because the ritual probably calls for two weeks of torture or walking to their meeting spot or something like that,"

            "So why do they want Hiei anyway?" Yusuke asked, as he wiped some sweat off his brow.

            "Not sure. I don't know the specifics of this curse," Kurama answered. "Very few are interested in testing it out because it takes sometimes thousands of years to complete. I don't think anybody has ever completed it."

            "Don't worry," Yusuke spoke firmly, as they started to walk again. "We'll save him."

            "Look!" Kuwabara suddenly called from a few paces ahead of them.

            Kurama and Yusuke hurried towards him. They stared for a moment, and Kurama felt a wave of relief wash over him.  Thousands of tracks were firmly pounded into the ground in front of them. All they had to do was catch up now.

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~~*

            "Sleep bitch."

            It was the same command that came every night, yet this night Hiei was growing weary of it.  He was tired of being beaten, and being called bitch every time he was spoken to. He wanted answers; he wanted to know where they were going... And he wanted to see Kurama.

            "Make me," Hiei growled in annoyance.

            "You want me to make you sleep?" the youko that seemed to be his personal guard hissed.

            He was a tall brute, and had a muscular physique.  His eyes were dark a dark ebony, and so was his hair. He wore a long black coat, with a silver shirt and black pants underneath.  He was a master of weapons; he had demonstrated that several times by unexpectantly springing a knife from underneath that jacket of his.  What his true power was, Hiei did not know...yet.

            The others called him Xander.  

            He had been watching over Hiei night and day, making sure that he did not try to escape or attack.

            And right now he was definetly pissed off. He grabbed Hiei by the shirt for the second time that day.

            "Believe me I will," Xander hissed, and suddenly Hiei felt a pain shoot through his body.

            He looked down in surprise at where Xander was grabbing.

            "Very nice," Xander whispered, an odd expression twisting over his face.

            He threw Hiei back down on the ground.

            "Now take your shirt off."

            Hiei was in shock. Was this why he had been taken? To be used as some kind of plaything?

            Hiei crossed his arms, and looked away.

            "Take your shirt off." Xander commanded again, looking slightly amused.

            "No, baka." Hiei snarled.

            "Do you want me to help you?" Xander growled. "I guarantee you, you will not come out unscathed."

            Hiei hesitated for a moment, and then grabbed the shirt and pulled it over his head.  He held his breath, praying that Xander wouldn't come any closer.

            He didn't. He looked at the chest that was now exposed to the cool night air, and then turned away.

            "Sleep bitch." was all he said.

            Hiei complied.

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~~~~*

            Kurama woke suddenly in the night.  He shot up, grabbing his chest, and breathing hard.  

            He had had another nightmare about Hiei.  

            Yusuke and Kuwabara were waking from their sleep, and blearily blinking at Kurama.

            "Whatsa matter?" Yusuke mumbled.

            "We have to keep going," Kurama breathed, looking for his things.

            "What?" Kuwabara grumbled. "We just went to sleep!"

            "We'll never catch up to them this way!" Kurama snapped.

            Yusuke was surprised by Kurama's tone. There was a note of fear there that he had never heard before.

            "Okay, okay, chill out Kurama." Yusuke replied, as he began to gather his things too.

            "We're not actually going, are we Urameshi?" Kuwabara groaned from where he was still lying down.

            "Kurama's right. If we want to save Hiei in time, we're going to need to spend a few nights walking to catch up with them."

            Kurama didn't think he had ever felt more grateful then at that moment.

            "Thank you Yusuke,"

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

            The leader of the Hanabi group was at the end of their little procession, but he could still see Hiei perfectly.  He had watched the youko struggle in annoyment and confusion, and laughed at the short man's attempts.

            He had been the one to personally pick Hiei out of the possible beings they could have used for their final sacrifice.

            "Lord Ash," one of the youkos spoke as he walked in stride with the leader. "Xander says that Hiei has finally fallen asleep."

            "Good," Ash replied, as the group began to slow and ready for the night.

            "Lord Ash..." the youko hesitated. "No disrespect intended, but why do we need this 'Hiei', surely there were other beings that would have put up less a fight,"

            Ash smirked. He knew the greater majority of the Hanabi group was wondering the same thing. Why had they picked such a troublesome youko that had been right under Koenma's nose?

            "Do you remember our dear friend Kurama?" Ash questioned, as he stared at the stars over head.

            The youko's expression suddenly began thoughtful, and he began to laugh.

            Ash nodded, smirking.

            "That is why we took Hiei."

Please, please review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


	2. Chapter Two

**Warning: Reference to rape in this chappie. **

Kurama brushed a strand of red hair out of his face in annoyance, as he kept up his steady past. His chest burned, and his legs ached, but he refused to pause for any reason. He was going to find Hiei. And before anyone had hurt him.

            Suddenly he stumbled, and hit the ground hard.  

            "Kurama!" two voices behind him called in unison.

            Yusuke and Kuwabara were next to him in an instant, helping him up.

            "Man, I understand trying to catch up with them, but you have to be able to fight once you get there. You need to rest," Yusuke spoke, making sure that Kurama was sturdy on his feet.

            "But Hiei..."

            "Is a tough ass. Why I bet when we get there, he has those Hanabi dudes as the captives." Kuwabara cut Kurama off.

            Kurama took a deep breath, and shook his head.

            "We have to keep going,"

            "We need to rest." Yusuke objected. "Not long. Just an hour or two, to regain our strength. All right Kurama?"

            Kurama hesitated as he studied the tracks.  If they rested for an hour they would probably catch up with the group at around midnight, but that was an hour that something could happen to Hiei during... Every moment was precious.  

            But he could see how exhausted Yusuke and Kuwabara were. If they did find the Hanabi group tonight, as Kurama suspected, the two boys would be too tired to fight.

            "All right..." Kurama gave in. "We'll rest for an hour."

            "Great," Kuwabara sighed, as he sank to the ground.                       

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~~*

            The sun beat cruelly down on Hiei's naked back.  His skin burned, and sweat poured down his body in tiny rivers.

            He was tired. He was hungry and thirsty. He would have killed for a shower.

            But Hiei didn't let any of that show through the mask he wore. He just kept putting one foot calmly in front of the other, taking slow breaths, and urging himself to continue. After all it wasn't like he was just some idiot human. He could take a little pain.

            "Take that cloth off of your eye." the order came from behind.

            Hiei felt shock wash through him. They couldn't be serious could they?  Hands began to play with the knot that tied the cloth around his head.

            Hiei brought his own hands up, slapping Xander's away.

            "I can do it." he hissed.

            Hiei braced himself, as the cloth fell away.

                                                            *~~~~~~~~*

            As night approached, Kurama could smell the scents of the youkos.

            "We're very close," he whispered to Kuwabara and Yusuke.

            Both boys nodded, and kept silent.  It was important that they didn't get captured now.

            Kurama suddenly stopped walking, and both Yusuke and Kuwabara bumped into him.

            "What's up?" Yusuke whispered in the darkness.

            "Do you hear that?" Kurama questioned, cocking his head to the side.

            "Hear what?" Kuwabara asked, cupping his ear.

            Kurama motioned for them to follow him, as he shimmied carefully into a tree. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed, having a little more trouble then the graceful Kurama however.

            Once they were in the tree, they could see what Kurama was talking about. A few hundred feet away, there was a large bonfire roaring, and hundreds of youkos gathered around it as one talked.

            "My fellow Hanabis, our time is at hand! Soon we shall have not only this world, but the world of the humans also! Koenma shall feel our wraith!  For years we have toiled at this curse, seeking sacrifice after sacrifice doing as each part of this curse commanded, but now we finally reached the final sacrifice!"

            A roar went up through the surrounding youko crowd.

            "No one can stop us now!" 

            The cheer became even louder.

            "Not Koenma or his henchman!"

            The bonfire seemed to spark with the noise.

            "WE WILL RULE SUPREME!"  
            The night shook with the power of yells.

            Kuwabara and Yusuke glanced at each other.

            "I saw we go tell them what we think of their ideas now," Kuwabara grinned, cracking his knuckles.

            "No!" Kurama answered a little too sharply. "We have to find Hiei first."

            Kurama climbed a little higher into the tree, and looked about.

            "I see him!" Kurama spoke, starting to go down the tree. "It looks like he's by himself, but we'll have to be careful."

            "All right," Yusuke complied as he followed after Kurama.

            Kuwabara took one more glance at the huge youko crowd and then followed.

                                                            *~~~~~~~*

            Hiei's head was splitting with pain.  He was tied firmly to a tree, though at least he got to sit this time. His wrists were rubbed raw, and he wouldn't allow himself the luxury of sleep. He needed to stay awake and on guard.

            Hiei took a deep breath, longing to be out of this situation, when a familiar scent hit his nose.

            _Kurama?_

            Hiei's head shot up, and he carefully sniffed the air once more.  He could've sworn that he had smelled the fox's scent for a moment....

            "Hiei..." the beautiful voice of the other youko entered his ears and sounded like music.

            "Kurama?" Hiei questioned in a whisper, twisting around trying to see where he could be.

            "Are there any guards nearby?" Kurama's voice asked.

            Hiei looked up towards the sky, from where it sounded like Kurama's voice was coming from.

            "No..." Hiei whispered in reply.

            Kurama suddenly jumped out of a nearby tree, landing right in front of Hiei.

            He knelt silently in front of Hiei, his eyes sad. He cupped Hiei's face with one hand.

            "Are you all right?" he questioned in a quiet voice.

            "Fine." Hiei answered, trying to sound like his normal self.

            He was dying to touch Kurama. He wanted to kiss the kitsune, and hold his body in his arms...

            Kurama smiled softly, seeing through his lover's act. He reached down to his hip, and brought out a water flask, from which Hiei began to drink.

            "Now to get you out of here..." Kurama whispered, beginning to work at Hiei's restraints.

            "Kurama! They're coming back!" a voice that sounded like Yusuke's hissed from the trees.

            Kurama bit his lower lip as he desperately tried to get the lock open.

            "Kurama, come back tomorrow at sundown. They'll have their meeting and you'll have more time. They'll tie me up on some tree nearby," Hiei commanded. "Even if you got those open in the next minute, we wouldn't have time to run."

            Kurama snarled in annoyment, knowing that Hiei was right.

            "I'll be back," Kurama said standing. "I promise."        

            "I know." Hiei answered with a cross between with a smirk and a smile.

            Kurama felt tears press against his eyes.  Quickly he bent down and brushed his lips against Hiei's before fleeing back to the trees.

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~*

            Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama fell back a bit so that the youkos wouldn't find them, but not so far as that they couldn't easily catch up with the group tomorrow.

            "Sleep..." Kuwabara grinned as he fell to the ground, and began to snore almost immediately.

            "Idiot..." Yusuke groaned, and then turned to Kurama. "I'll take the first watch, you can sleep, okay Kurama?"

            Kurama nodded his thanks, and also curled up the ground, feeling better then he had felt in awhile. Hiei was safe, and soon would be back in his arms.

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~*

            Hiei snarled as Xander returned from the meeting, a few other youkos in toe.

            "I smell kitsune," a female youko suddenly commented, her nose twitching.

            "A kitsune, eh?" Xander said, staring at Hiei. "Have a visitor?"

            Hiei turned away, ignoring the question.

            Suddenly Xander grabbed Hiei by the skin around his collarbone. Hiei made sure not to wince as Xander's fingernails bit into his skin causing blood to flow down his chest.

            "You will answer me when I speak to you boy."

            The other youkos where watching behind Xander with knowing smirks on their faces.

            Hiei stared at Xander for a moment, and then spat in his face.

            "Make me you fool."

            In one quick movement, Xander threw Hiei hard against the ground.

            The female youko that had spoken early, laughed cruelly.  Hiei looked up and noticed that there were six youkos in a circle around him now, five being males.

            "You're going to wish you never had done that," Xander spoke in a cold tone.

                                                            *~~~~~~~~~~*

            When Hiei awoke, every part of his body hurt, and some parts he didn't know existed.

 He groaned, and grabbed his head.        

            Then he opened his eyes and blinked.

            Where was he?

            It appeared that he was lying in a huge magnificent bed, silk sheets wrapped around his thin body. 

            With a tentative hand he patted his face. His skin felt clean as though it had been recently washed.

            Hiei pulled the sheet up, and looked down at himself. His physical wounds had been washed and bandaged also.

            "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't mean to startle you with all this."

            Hiei jumped a bit, and looked up to see a beautiful blonde youko. His hair was the color of sunlight, and tied carefully at the lower part of his back.  His skin was pale, and he looked gentle. He wore a robe of a pale blue silk.  But strangest of all, one of his eyes was blue and the other was silver. 

            "Where am I?" Hiei asked in a wary voice.

            "This is an illusion I'm afraid, but I guessed you would be more comfortable even if it wasn't quite real."

            Hiei pressed his hand against the bed, and felt a little surprised. He had better be careful with this youko if he was able to create an illusion that even felt real.

            "Who are you?" Hiei questioned.

            "My name is Ash.  I am sorry for what Xander and the others did to you last night. They will be punished for it, I promise." 

            Hiei winced as the memory came crashing down on him.  He quickly regained his guard and looked back up at Ash.

            The blonde stepped a bit closer, and Hiei felt his body tense without warning. He winced as pain spiked through his body.

            "I mean you no harm," Ash spoke in a gentle voice with a sympathetic nod. "I mean only to check on how your wounds are healing.... may I?"

            Hiei nodded, still wincing a little.

            With nimble hands, Ash began to unwrap the bandages.

            "They seem to be healing nicely. I'll send one of the doctors in to check on you later, would that be alright?"

            Hiei stared at Ash.

            "Who are you really?"

            Ash hesitated for a moment.

            "You could say I'm an old friend of Kurama's."


End file.
